


The Serpents and their Cub 2.0

by lovinglifeandfanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Blackcest (Harry Potter), F/F, Femslash, Fred Weasley Lives, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglifeandfanfic/pseuds/lovinglifeandfanfic
Summary: Many surprises arise after the war. An Ancient Black family prophecy. Go on an adventure with the Black sisters and the Golden Girl to discover themselves and their future.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 67
Kudos: 242





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO.
> 
> I promised you guys more than I probably should have. My beta still has the other chapters (she has been busy finishing an assignment she didn't tell me about. So you guys have 4 chapters but will get more tomorrow because she will be reading. 
> 
> To make up for it, I promise you a great deal more Narcissa flirting than I had in the original story. This is also technically one behind because I created an entirely new chapter between 1 and 2. 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy.

After so long it was finally over. The Order and the ‘light’ had won the war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters; Tom Riddle was dead. The ‘Golden Trio’ were the heroes of the story, three teenagers having done more for the war effort than many of the adult Order members. They had won, but it was a bittersweet victory for all, the deaths of family members and friends clouding any joy they may have felt. Luckily at least Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin had been spared, a ‘stray’ killing curse having struck the Death Eater that was beginning to dominate the pair in a duel. Fred Weasley had been struck by a curse that stopped his heart for moments, but Weasley Wizard Wheezes had recently created products akin to muggle defibrillators and was able to restart the young man’s heart. The great castle stood in ruin a representation of their world at that moment, with no clear leader or direction now the war effort was officially over.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had been nominated as interim Minister of Magic, though everyone knew when given the opportunity he would be officially offered the position. He had rounded up the uninjured Aurors, DA members and along with Harry and Ron they apparated to the ministry in order to capture any other Death Eaters and those that had committed war crimes including, much to the joy of many, Delores Umbridge. Others that were uninjured were helping with rounding up the injured and dead, from both sides of the war and bringing them to the Great Hall in order to heal them or have them together to prepare them for funerals. 

Hermione Granger, the brains of the trio, was slowly losing control over her emotions. Adrenaline and fear for her life and that of her boys had kept her going from the moment the Death Eaters had descended upon Bill and Fleur’s wedding and they had begun their hunt for horcruxes. And now that it was all over, thoughts of everything they had been through, not only in the last year but since their first year at Hogwarts, washed over the young woman. Thoughts of her parents somewhere in Australia with no idea she exists, the torture she had endured in Malfoy Manor with the disgusting slur immortalised on her fair skin, of all of the people that had lost their lives because of one man and his aim of ruling the wizarding world. She was angry at the ‘light’ side for allowing children to fight most of the war for them, allowing them to sacrifice so much of their innocence and lives for something they should not have been involved in. For what changes? From where she stood neither light nor dark fought for the betterment of treatment for the magical creatures, or for equality of all kinds of witches and wizards. Would it all be the same, with the opening for another mad man to create his idea of an ideal world? Maybe she herself should create a side with the sole focus of an equal wizarding world, would she then be the light, or would her ideas be morphed into something by the Order as hatred towards all others? 

As her thoughts began to spiral into ways of bringing equality into all factions of the world and how she would balance it out with completing her final year of Hogwarts study (because she would not take handed out grades thank you very much, she can do it herself) multiple things happened all at once. Kingsley along with Harry and Ron popped into the middle of the room frightening those within close vicinity and having multiple wands aimed their way with calls identifying themselves holding their arms up; and a shimmering tabby cat slinked in to the hall through the wide open doors, the Patronus opening it’s mouth releasing Minerva McGonagall’s voice requesting the Golden Trio and able members of the Order to make their way to the Headmistresses office quickly. The group quickly moved from the Great Hall, consisting of Hermione, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Andromeda Tonks, Remus and Nymphadora, ang Kingsley all making their way to the office, concern regarding what they were being summoned for. 

When they arrived, they found the older witch frustratingly trying different spells and charms to gain access to the room. All but Hermione rushed up the stairs, each of them confident they will be able to break the warding to get into the room, she didn’t much want to push past them all and didn’t really care at that moment. As each person tried with no results, they each became more concerned about the powerful person who had locked themselves in the room. She finally had enough when Ron simply attempted to kick the door. “How have none of you thought it necessary to actually bring up the Arithmancy equation that appears when every spell is repelled?” She huffs out in slight frustration and makes her way up the stairs when they all look down at her leaving room for her malnourished form to move past and up to the door. With a flick of her wand the equation shimmers before them all, and although not easily solved by any means Hermione quickly does. She barely registers the annoyance on Ron’s face when the door suddenly opens, a force pulls herself and Minerva in and then slams behind them once again. 

The two witches immediately raise their wands at the scene before them, the supposed dead Severus Snape deathly pale and barely conscious being tended to by Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, with a very focused portrait of Albus Dumbledore carefully instructing the women on how to save the man’s life. Hermione’s entire body begins to tremble in the presence of the woman who straddled and tortured he, and her sister who watched as she screamed and cried on her parlour floor. Dumbledore looks at the young Gryffindor and his closest friend “I know you are both incredibly confused, but I implore you to enter the pensieve before you curse these women, at least wait until they have saved Severus.” The twinkling of his eyes somehow still clear in portrait form Minerva slackens the hold she has on her wand, incredibly aware that although her stance has relaxed minutely Hermione still has her wand staunchly focused over the heart of the dark haired witch at the desk. 

The two women cautiously entered the pensieve and walked through multiple memories. Many of the first few were Dumbledore’s own, into how the Black sisters had been spies for the Order throughout both wars, from the moment their mother became adamant they involve themselves with Tom after Andromeda ran away with Ted Tonks. One of a purely terrified younger Bellatrix begging for another way out other than being imprisoned in Azkaban for however long it will take to find and destroy Voldemort, Dumbledore half-heartedly apologising that it is the only way and sending her away (this memory affecting Minerva greatly considering how Bellatrix was so close to her when she attended school). Silent tears began to fall from Hermione’s eyes as she was transported to Bellatrix’s memory of that night in Malfoy Manor to find she had not actually been tortured they were simply implanted memories, the wound on her arm having been an intricate dark spell of the dark witches own creation to fake the injuries given to her supposed victims, along with Bellatrix adding in important information for the young girl pertaining to the horcrux within her Gringotts vault. Narcissa had also provided a memory supporting that theory, having shown her implanting memories of a screaming Hermione into the minds of Lucius and Draco while Bellatrix handled Harry and Ron’s. 

The two were released from the pensieve, tears still falling from Hermione’s eyes as her honey eyes focused on her forearm, staring at where the scar looks back at her, trying to join the fact it is fake to seeing it on her arm. Bellatrix approaches the young woman cautiously, the sisters had stabilised the potions master while the other two were still in the memories, unsure how she may react to the witch being close to her even after seeing the memories. She reaches her hands out while still a distance from the Gryffindor “If you would let me, I would quite like to remove that disgusting word from your skin little witch?” Hermione’s head whips up quickly at the husky, deep sounding voice penetrating the suddenly suffocating room. 

The young woman stands up abruptly her eyes wild looking as they travel from the two sisters, the half-dead looking man, and finally upon her favourite Professor who is looking down at her unsure if the girl is going to lash out or leave the room. The latter seems to be correct as the brunette shakes her head “I can’t breathe.” She musters out before suddenly apparating with a softer pop than that of Kingsley earlier. The others in the room sigh at the disappearance of the younger woman, the headmistress noting the not so concealed look of anguish on the blonde’s face and the defeated look on the black-haired witch. Dumbledore clears his throat slightly and suggests to Minerva it may be beneficial for her to take the pensieve out of the office to those guaranteed to still be waiting outside to show them the memories to ensure the safety of the sisters, as well as adding those of Severus that are in the possession of Harry to clear him in the eyes of them all at the same time. The Scot walks out of the office quickly, knowing it would be particularly important for more people to see the memories as quickly as possible. 

The deceased man in the portrait surveys the shallow but consistent breathing of his colleague, glad he was brought back and may be able to start living a proper life now the war is over. His eyes roam over the two sisters who have collapsed in a transfigured sofa the younger with her eyes closed and the elder holding her head in her hands. He smiles sadly “I will assume from this reaction to young Miss Granger leaving that you have discovered she is in fact the one from your family prophecy? She will come around; you must remember the year the young woman has had and the last time she interacted with the two of you. I know you can change those memories to meet what actually happened, but for now she needs some time to accept everything that has happened this year.” 

The sisters look up at the portrait with worry in their eyes “And what happens when she completely hates the thought of being fated to us? Not to mention Andy. What if she doesn’t care about the fact, we were protecting her from mother and Riddle? And she just hates us just like Hermione will.” Narcissa asks sadly thinking of all of the worst possibilities possible, influenced by Hermione apparating away at the mere thought of them being good.

McGonagall entered the room once again carrying the pensieve with a frustrated look upon her face “Well, Molly is being Molly but the others are happy to accept the memories. I am sure that once you have enacted the spell to reverse what has afflicted Alice and Frank Longbottom the entire wizarding world will also support, thus it may be pertinent for you to do that as soon as possible. Andromeda is also adamant the two of you either let her in or you go out to her, she may hex you first and then I believe she will hug you both.” The older Scot smiles at remembering how angry and sad the middle sister was when they were all ejected from the pensieve. 

Bellatrix nods her head “I will go and heal the Longbottom’s now, I will also alert some healers to come and collect old Snape, I have no doubts Poppy would be able to care for him but she has a lot on her hands right now. It should not take me long and then we can have that needed conversation with Andy?” Onyx eyes meet blue questioningly before the blonde nods her head slowly, Bella smiles as a softly spoken ‘Be safe’ enters her mind from her youngest sister. With that the woman disappears with a barely present pop, her destination St. Mungo’s to save her old friends from the fate she had given them. 

________________________________________

The oldest Black sister returned with a team of healers and the Longbottom’s not half an hour after she had left. The auror couple enveloping the headmistress in a tight hug, immediately asking after their son to be reunited with him as soon as they possibly could wanting to see him after such a long time. Narcissa waved her wand after a nod from her sister, eradicating the ward on the door and opening it up. They were greeted by a chorus of shocked gasps from the order members standing outside at the sight of the grinning faces of their old friends, Harry and Ron confused until they recognise elements of their friend in the two strangers shock evident on their faces when they realise what had happened in the time since their professor entered the room again. 

The shock leaves the boys faces, quickly replaced by concern when they do not spot their best friend “Where is Hermione?” Harry asks cautiously, hoping she has just sat in a chair they cannot see from where they stand. He had known the three of them needed to take some time but he had seen the look in his sisters eyes before Kingsley had roped them in to going to the ministry so hadn’t been able to pull her aside and check on her. 

McGonagall sighs softly “Miss Granger apparated away after seeing the memories, I believe she is fine it just all seemed to be a bit too much for her after all of todays excitement. I am sure you lads will be able to find her if you are worried about her, but I would advise giving her a bit of time to herself before you do so.” She nods her head resolutely “Besides I am sure we all need some kind of food and Winky came to me before I discovered the warded door to say she and the other house elves were working to prepare something for everyone.” The adults started making their way down the stairs that lead up to the office at mention of food, Harry and Ron standing still with worry for their best friend clouding their thoughts neither of them noticing the looks of worry sent towards them from Molly or the three Black sisters before they leave them. 

The two boys of the trio look at each other and Ron quickly pulls out a Galleon from his pocket, Hermione had created three connected for them after the ginger boy had returned so he would be able to find them more reliably if anything had happened. Harry smiled relieved when his mate put a message through checking on the girl who saved their lives more times than they could all count, and when both had warm pockets and a reassuring message from her they relaxed slightly and made to follow the adults towards the Great Hall and kitchens. The shock and sadness of the last few hours of the battle leaving the two boys unsure of the future, and most shocking to them both Ron was not even excited to find what food had been prepared. 

________________________________________

Hermione had gone to clean herself up and get some food, apparating herself to a cheap small hotel to simply shower and change her clothes. The young woman had stood staring at herself in the mirror, from the ‘wound’ inflicted by Bellatrix to how much weight she had lost during their time on the run. Her eyes ran over her hair matted with grime and even blood that had not come out of the mass of curls frowning contemplatively as she scans her hair. She was a different person than the young girl who loved her big hair… she did not have the time or care to spend wanting it to be better. She accioed a pair of scissors from her beaded bag a cut the bulk of her hair that was not releasing the grime within it. It was not all that short, still reaching past her collarbones but with some care and potions she could access it would end up much more manageable. The Gryffindor showered a second time to try to clean her hair more and remove any residual grime on her body. 

She wanted food but the soft bed in the room called to her insistently, and after sleeping within the tent on uncomfortable beds for so long and the energy having drained from her body the young woman fell almost immediately in a deep sleep. Unsurprisingly she slept for around 16 hours waking up to a completely dark room, still feeling tired but much more rested than she had in a long time. The young woman had either been too tired to dream or she had forgotten them, but she felt awfully haunted by onyx eyes. She dressed herself in jeans, a hoodie and her jacket with a pair of boots on her feet , ensuring she had all of her belongings in her beaded bag; and she apparated back to Hogwarts near to the kitchens. 

The young woman stood silently listening for any movement around the castle before making her way to the kitchen. She reaches out and tickles along the pear on the portrait, a smile curling on her lips at the sight of Winky cleaning up as much as she can, the only elf in sight. The small elf looks around at the sound of the door “Miss Mione!” She smiles and quickly moves to hug the woman “Is you hungry? What can Winky make you?!” She squeaks out looking up at the Golden Girl.

Hermione sighs contently “Anything you want Winky. How are…” The brunette trails off when the elf quickly moves away from her to start making her something to eat. She sits herself down and looks around the room, thoughts moving to the thought of the Black sisters and the memories of the women. She thought to the friendship she had started building with the middle sister before they had gone on the run, and wondered how she would have reacted to her sisters returning from the dark side and to find out it had been a lie to protect their sister and the wizarding world. She was angry on behalf of the dark witch for Dumbledore leaving her to Azkaban for so long even though she hadn’t committed any of the crimes that had been pinned on her, it was all subterfuge and lies to ensure her place as a spy. Her thoughts were brought back to the kitchen and to Winky when a full cooked breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs, sausages, beans, toast and even some black pudding. 

Her eyes widen at the load of food, meeting the large eyes of the smiling elf “Mr Ginger said if you came for food to give you lots, because you made sure they had their food before you had any. Mione has not eaten enough so Winky will look after her.” The elf nods her head resolutely. She sits and watches the Gryffindor eat as much as she can, nowhere near the full plate but Hermione has to stop before she would make herself sick with the substantial food finally filling her stomach again.

The brunette smiles sweetly at the elf “Thank you for feeding me Winky, and for being such a good elf. I am sure I will see you often if you insist on looking after me and making sure I eat but for now I need to go and do something.” She envelopes the small elf in a hug, before walking out of the kitchens with a final wave. Her shoulders lift as she looks around the castle making her way to the Great Hall, ready to begin repairing the room, knowing the others will not be awake until morning so she has time to work before she would sleep when they wake. She knew she shouldn’t hide away from anyone, but she needed some time to wrap her head around everything, eyes glancing down at her forearm. So, she got to work in starting to repair the corridor outside of the Great Hall as much as she could through the night.


	2. 2

Hermione had maintained hiding from all others in the castle for around a week, sleeping during the day and working on different areas of the castle whilst the others slept. Winky had taken to bringing the young woman her meals wherever she was within the castle and supplying her with water or pumpkin juice at different intervals to keep her hydrated while she worked. Having been working on different parts on her own, focused on the area surrounding the library and her favourite place also, she had made a great deal of progress on both herself as well as the castle. She had decided to join the others once again after a week alone, having changed her pattern and stayed awake later in order to wake up in time to join all the others in the repaired and cleared Great Hall. 

She walked into the hall slowly, feeling the eyes of everyone present move to her but no one said anything about her absence. Harry and Ron both stood with smiles on their faces at seeing her, and she easily returned their smiles before making her way to sit between the two, not before being pulled in to a three way hug with her boys. The trio sat down not acknowledging the smiles of the others around the table, as she is regaled with the stories of what she had missed. Kingsley proudly stating he had been officially made Minister of Magic, and the first recruitment he wished to make was the Golden Trio as aurors. Harry and Ron puffed their chests out and informed they had accepted the position and it was just her decision they were waiting on. Hermione smiled sadly at her two best friends and then at Kingsley “I don’t want to rain on your celebrations, but I was planning on begging McGonagall into letting me complete my seventh year, I just feel like I need one normal school year. I know it won’t be normal without you guys but…” She trails off as Harry takes her hand and Ron puts his arm around her shoulders.

“We get it Mione, we kind of expected you to say that. The one that spent her entire time before the OWLS cramming to get the best results would not just happily take given results and walk away.” Ron grins at her “Training might kick our butts but you can count on us visiting as often as we can, can’t have you going through a year without at least some annoyance from us. There is theory involved in training.” The Ginger young man shudders with a happy smile on his face when Hermione giggles at him. “I’m glad you joined us, Harry has been checking the map to make sure you are still here, but we didn’t want to find you until you were ready.” The black haired boy kisses her cheek softly before they move from the little bubble the trio had created seeing smiles aimed their way from all those on the table glad the three have eachother to keep them sane. 

Honey eyes move between bright blue, brown and onyx all looking her way. Two sets of eyes with trepidation of a reaction and one showing the smile on her face. The Golden Girl smiles softly at the three sisters before turning her attention back to the plate in front of her. She had grown her appetite slightly over the week from the foods given to her by Winky, but she still could not handle overly rich tasting foods and not all that much either. The bespectacled boy beside her frowned down at her plate and how slowly and carefully she was eating “You know Hermione, I never realised what you were doing when we were gone… making sure we were fed before even touching any food.” He frowns and pushes his perpetually broken glasses back up his nose. 

Hermione winces slightly “Didn’t know you would have noticed if I’m honest. I needed less food than both of you as a woman and you needed to be as strong as possible to fight Riddle.” She shrugs it away as if it did not matter. “I ate food, just not as much as you guys got, and we got through.” She smiles at the boy softly.

Some of the others around the table look at the three when they heard Hermione refer to him as Riddle. Andromeda raises her eyebrows “You three refer to him as Riddle or as Tom a lot?” She questions the trio confused about why they have decided upon that way to refer to him. 

The three grin sheepishly at having been overheard and they all nod, Hermione takes it upon herself to answer her question and all those unasked around the table “Well after we found out Voldemort was made a taboo word…” The brunette pauses as some around the table wince at hearing his name said brazenly “Calling him ‘You-Know-Who’ never appealed because it gives the idea of him more fear. He was just a man. A boy that was angry at a world that didn’t love and appreciate him, so he wanted to bring it down around him. He was just Tom.” The brunette shrugs along with agreeing nods from the boys sitting either side of her. 

They are all shocked by the sudden cry that Molly Weasley releases as she looks upon the three children who should not have had to go through everything they had. Ron’s face goes as red as his hair as his mother starts crying again. He leans close to mumble in Hermione’s ear how she had been very emotional the last week and to expect it for a few days now she is back with them all and Molly can fuss over the girl. The Gryffindor girl smiles softly at the matriarch as the mother reaches her hands out “Oh Hermione I am so sorry you all had to do what you did. The most I had to worry about at your age was what I was going to wear to my wedding. It just isn’t fair to you and Ron. Or Harry and Ginny that all of this happened and you couldn’t focus on love or happiness.” 

Hermione and Ron whip their heads to eachother both having thought they may end up together but the kiss between them not feeling right. Ron scratches at the stubble on his chin “Yeah about that mum. I love Hermione and I always will… but I love her in the same way I love Ginny, I mean yeah we kissed but we aren’t Harry and Ginny.” Hermione smiles at the boy, glad he feels the same way as she does as she wraps her arms around his neck completely agreeing with him.

Molly huffs slightly “Well I was hoping it would be official…” she glares at Ron “but you will always be a daughter to me Hermione.” She smiles at the girl, shocked when honey eyes fill up with tears quickly. 

Hermione chokes out a wobbly “Thank you. Excuse me.” Before removing herself from the bench and leaving the hall quickly as tears begin falling at the thought of her own parents having no idea, they have a daughter or that she exists at that moment. The boys shake their heads when asked about what caused their friend to leave the room, both knowing about her plan to obliviate her parents but knowing it was not their place to tell other people.   
________________________________________  
Hermione apparated to the muggle neighbourhood she grew up in, grateful to magic for being able to create a muggle ID for herself a she makes her way from the secluded park she appeared in the a local pub, needing some form of alcohol. 

The young brunette entered the pub she had occasionally visited with her father, knowing that the people wouldn’t recognise her with a subtle notice me not charm cast; the bartender would see her and anyone purposely looking for her but random muggles would not approach and practically not see her sat at a table. She ordered a whiskey and sat thinking about everything. She wonders if her parents were around would they care that she is gay and more than that would they care that the primary people she is attracted to are the Black sisters. She thinks about the three, and how they are so very different in many ways but also seem to the exact same in many ways; like when they each smirk. 

She runs her hand over her sleeve, knowing she needs the women to heal her arm and correct the memories in her head to show her what actually happened so she could properly heal and differentiate the woman she had been told about and the one she remembers carving into her arm from the woman she actually is. The Gryffindor quickly drinks the first whiskey and gets another, slightly feeling the alcohol already because of how much her body had changed in the last year. 

Hermione couldn’t tell how long she had been sat in the pub getting a refill every time her glass emptied, but before she knew it another brunette with curly hair was settling into the seat next to her. “Got everyone at Hogwarts quite worried about you little lion. The wonder twins refused to let on what it was that had caused such a reaction from you… and my sisters are still worried about your reaction to the memories you saw last week.” The middle Black sister did not rest her eyes on the Gryffindor until she had a glass of red wine placed in front of her, brown eyes scanning over the younger woman to ensure there was nothing wrong outwardly. 

A hiccup escapes pink lips as she opens them, a small blush on her cheeks “I’m sorry Andy. I didn’t want to worry anyone. It’s just been a long year and Molly saying that I will always be a daughter to her really hit home.” She rests her head on her arms taking a deep breath.

Andromeda smiles softly “I understand, trust me I do. Lucius found Ted before the final battle. He killed him. I know I had fallen out of love with him a long time ago, but he didn’t deserve that fate. I have been reinstated as a member of the House of Black, Bella took up being the Head and instantly welcomed me back in.” The older woman smiles softly at her companion “I know you haven’t let Bella heal your arm or Cissy fix your memories little lion. They asked me to come and find you so you may come back and allow them to. Although perhaps tomorrow morning when the alcohol is out of your system hmm? I do think we should head back to the castle Hermione, you do not have to tell us any of what has been plaguing you, but my sisters will be waiting to verify you are in fact in one piece, and to let you know that we are all here for you.” She chuckle at the look she is sent at the fact her sisters will be waiting for them. The Slytherin pays for the drinks Hermione has consumed and for her own wine before standing and offering the young woman her arm.

The two make their way to a secluded area to apparate back to the castle. Andromeda drops them just outside the front doors of the school, and in response to the confused frown she waves her hand. When the doors open wide enough, Hermione spots the other Black sisters pacing the entrance hall and releases a soft groan at the thought of being reprimanded and questioned. Narcissa glares at the younger brunette, eyes flitting between her and her sister “Where did you find her Andy?” The only blonde steps closer noting the scent of alcohol and relaxed state of the Gryffindor “Is she drunk?!” The sister takes on a slightly shrill tone knowing she will not enter the mind of the girl when she is drunk. She shakes her head looking the brunette up and down before moving to the side Andromeda is not on and taking her hand “You will sleep in the dungeons with us, I doubt anyone will still be awake in the lions den and you may choke on your own sick if left alone.” The blonde makes a face at the thought as she begins leading the women by her hold on the youngest woman’s arm. 

Hermione huffs at the look in Bellatrix’s eyes as she surveys her worried about how she will react to sleeping in the same place without her memories being changed “I’m sorry I disappeared… twice.” She frowns “It was just a lot of information to take in and Molly shocked me slightly with her wording and caught my emotions of guard. I am not scared of either of you.” She eyes the blonde- and black-haired women, “Okay maybe I am scared of you, but I don’t feel in mortal danger…” She trails off with a frown on her lips and a blush on her cheeks.

Bellatrix lets out bark of laughter “Oh don’t worry yourself little witch… we know exactly what you mean. And between us Cissy may be the youngest, but she definitely scares me and Andy; always has.” The woman winks an onyx eye with a smirk on her lips as they make their way to the dungeon. She chuckles as her youngest sister hits her with a stinging hex and the youngest woman blushes. Before Hermione realises, they are walking through a door she had not spotted before and into a dark common room, almost the exact opposite to the Gryffindor one upstairs. The brunette woman silently admitted to herself that she unexpectedly really enjoys the décor of the room, nothing like the horrible place the boys had described in their second year. Hermione is sat on one of the deep green comfy armchairs as the sisters look around the room with frowns “We had been sleeping in the prefects dorm but it would probably be best for us all to be down here in case you need something in the night.” Bellatrix explains to her as Narcissa easily transfigures two of the couches in to one bed big enough for all four women with extra room. 

Hermione grabs her bag and starts rifling through it, not thinking about summoning whatever she is looking for and while amusedly watching her the three sisters transfigure their clothes in to quite similar pairs of pyjamas, silky vest tops and shorts sets just in different colours; Bella in her typical black, Andy in silver and Narcissa in a deep green with some lace around the edges for extra flair as she smirks softly. “What are you looking for darling?” She asks sweetly as she approaches the adorably intoxicated young woman. 

Hermione’s head snaps up when Narcissa talks to her, her mouth and eyes widening as she takes in the attire of the three women “Oh. I…uh…was looking for pyjamas. When did you all change?” She squints her hazel eyes trying to think about when the women had time to change their clothes when she was looking through her bag.

Bella smirks at her from where she had sat herself on the edge of the bed “Oh pet did you forget that you are a witch?” She raises an eyebrow and quickly waves her wand, Hermione looking down at herself in flannel red pyjama trousers and a soft gold vest top “Andy and Cissa went for Slytherin little witch, thought you might like your house of lion colours?” She smirks as her eyes take in the young woman’s form “Now how about we get you to bed lion, you will likely need a hangover potion in the morning and there are a lot of things for us all to discuss in the morning.” The dark witch looks at her sisters at the thought of everything they need to share with the young woman, along with needing to resolve her memory problem and fix the fake scar on her pure skin. 

The four women all get themselves comfortable in bed; the sisters worrying that their soul mate would never accept them and the Gryffindor thinking about how she is so painfully attracted to the three women surrounding her. The youngest woman in the bed snuggles in to the lithe form of the smug blonde, very happy to have the girl in her arms as they all drift off to sleep, each thinking of the other three women.


	3. 3

As Hermione slowly awoke the next morning she realised two things; one being her head hurt more than she ever experienced and two being that there were two sets of strong arms wrapped around her body and legs curled up with her own. Hermione slowly woke herself up thinking back on to the day prior and who it is that has their arms and legs with her body. She thinks to what Molly had said and her thoughts going to her own parents leading her to running out, drinking more whiskey than she should have and Andromeda coming to get her. So that must mean… her eyes open quickly to take in the blonde hair melding with the black of the sister behind her. Narcissa laying in front of her with her arms around her waist with a hand awfully close to gripping her bum, Bellatrix behind her youngest sister holding one of Hermione’s hands, leaving Andromeda behind her wit her own arms around Hermione much more brazen than her sister with one of her hands cupping one of her firm breasts; all three still sound asleep.

She tries to think of the easiest way to escape the strong hold of the sisters, starting with removing her hand from Bellatrix wincing as the woman grumbles and grabs her blonde sister’s hip instead. Hermione figures it would be easier to release the blonde’s arms first, but upon trying to unwind them, a sharp gasp is pulled from her throat as the woman takes a firm grip of her bum. Hermione shakes her head trying to clear it but having the hands of the women she has a definitive attraction to on her breast and her bum makes it a ridiculously hard feat. 

Her eyes close as she hears one of the sisters begin to wake up pretending to be asleep rather than being caught in the awkward state of the hands grabbing her body. The oldest woman slowly wakes up from the most fitful sleep she had had in a very long time, as she squeezes the hip in her grasp. She opens her eyes to blonde hair tickling her nose smiling as she remembers the night before. She lifts her head to glance over her sister’s shoulder and smirks as she sees the wandering hands groping the younger sleeping girl, wishing it had been her getting a handful of their pretty little soulmate. She smirks as she decides to have some fun with her sisters.

Not realising Hermione was also awake, Bella runs her hand up Narcissa’s arm, chuckling when her hand squeezes the bum in her hold “Wakey wakey little Cissa, I think you will want to know what you are doing in your sleep” the dark witch coos into her sisters ear with a smirk as her hand runs along her sisters arm and squeezes her hip again, willing the younger woman to wake up. Blue eyes flutter as she slowly wakes up, before they slam open feeling the pliable bum in her hand and Hermione asleep in front of her. 

The blonde jumps back in the bed landing in Bellatrix’s lap at the fact she had groped the young woman in her sleep, the jolt causing a frown to mar the pretty face of their soul mate and awaken their middle sister. Much like her younger sister Andy flexes her hand as she wakes, squeezing the breast she is holding and the low whimper that escapes the girl at her breast being kneaded shocks the three sisters, Andromeda’s eyes opening quickly her hand not moving from its place on Hermione’s skin. Bella smirks as she meets the dark eyes of her sister “Having fun Andy?” She winks salaciously before a slight pout “I didn’t get to touch the little witch; have to take what I can get from Cissy.” Her hand moves to one of her youngest sister’s breasts as Andy rolls her eyes and removes her hand before moving away from the younger woman. 

The soft whine that escapes the young woman at the loss of contact of all three sisters brings their attention immediately to her. Despite having felt fine when surrounded by the women, her head began pounding even harder and she felt very cold. Andromeda pulled the young woman close to her as Narcissa summoned a strong hangover potion from somewhere in the room, still in her older sister’s lap enjoying seeing Andy with their younger mate. 

Narcissa leans forward with a smile holding out the potion to the girl “Take this little one, it will make you feel better I promise.” She runs her hand through the curls of the young woman as she quickly drinks the potion down her headache quickly diminishing enjoying being cuddled by the middle sister. Narcissa smiles as she brightens up slightly “Not much of a drinker darling?” She smirks at the face the Gryffindor makes.

“I used to be able to drink okay, I think its because I eat less than I used to currently.” She huffs out with a pout that all three sisters find adorable “I was also sad because I got suddenly really cold, why’d you all get up?” Her pout deepens slightly having minded more they moved away than how they had been touching her. 

Bellatrix smirks “Well I woke up holding your hand behind Cissy’s back, but Cissy and Andy were definitely enjoying their dreams. Narcissa had a handful of your lovely little bum, and Andromeda hand a hold of one of those gorgeous breasts.” Bella leers at Hermione’s chest smirking more as Narcissa slaps the arm that is around her waist, the youngest woman in the room blushing at the obvious leer. “Am I lying to the little witch sister?” The blonde silences her older sister with her wand, a dusting of pink on her usually very pale cheeks. 

“Enough teasing Bella” She huffs out trying to bring back control to the situation “Darling, we all have things to talk about, but I would definitely prefer if we changed into appropriate clothing.” She sniffs at the thought of having a serious conversation in pyjamas “Are you happy to take five minutes to change our clothes magically or otherwise and clean up? Then we start?” The blonde asks relaxing as the Gryffindor nods her head happily, slightly unsure about the conversation they all need to have. They each move off the bed, Hermione quite reluctant to remove herself from the arms of her sister. Hermione grabbed her bag with everything she owns and goes to a bathroom pointed out to her by Andy.

Hermione was very glad to have a moment to brush her teeth and change her clothes. She chose her simple blue jeans and a red jumper from her bag, the jumper slightly oversized on her due to it being one of Harry’s. She moved back to the common room and settled herself on one of the comfy armchairs smiling as the sisters make their way back in their outfits reflecting each of them so well. Narcissa in elegant baby blue robes, Bellatrix in her usual corset and skirts and Andromeda in a navy blouse and black trousers. The three sit on one of the couches opposite her, leading her to gulp slightly “Feels like you are going to tell me off.” She breathes out a soft giggle glad the three smile at her dissipating the tension. 

Andromeda leans forward towards the young woman and meets her eyes “So there is something we need to talk about Hermione. I suppose we should start from the beginning for us… when we were young our father was busy and not around a lot which left us with the house elves and our mother when she was sober. We were beaten or punished for not standing up straight, and she would never do it around father. When he was around our father doted on us all, I don’t think our mother liked it which is why she was so against us all. There is an old Black family prophecy, we knew of it but not really what it was. Our father waited until Cissa was 11, so I was 15 and Bella 19. We will have to get the book from Black manor because I cannot remember the words, but it essentially is three Black sisters will have a soul mate in a muggleborns witch who will restore them and their name. We have been the only three sisters born to the family since the prophecy was foretold in the early 18th century.” The sisters watch the young woman as she processes the information. 

Hermione tilted her head as she as she looked between the three “So it’s obviously the three of you being the first three. And I am assuming we are having this conversation because you believe me to be the muggleborns mentioned?” She asks with furrowed eyebrows towards the three women who each nod. “So what you are telling me is that a prophecy has existed for over 200 years that says us four… are fated to be together?” The brunette rests her chin on her hands as she considers it, the fact they are supposed to be together would explain why she had been feeling the way she had about them all since she had met them. “Well I can see why this was a serious conversation.” She licks her lips in contemplation looking at the three. “Oh. But if you knew it was likely to be about you, why would you all get married?” The youngest woman frowns slightly at the thought. 

Narcissa moves to answer smiling timidly “Like Andy said darling, our mother was horrendous. She was not born a Black and cared not for the prophecy, she was a blood purist and was adamant her daughters would not end up with a muggleborns. Bella didn’t want to get married which is why she gladly became a spy for Dumbledore. Andy was supposed to marry Rodolphus but when she left with Ted, our parents practically sold Bella to the Lestrange’s to stop an all-out war between the families.” Blue eyes swam with tears at the memory of Bella screaming at her parents and then disappearing from the manor. “I was promised to Lucius and we were made to forget the prophecy. Andy thought it could have been Ted but that thought process went away not long later. “We kept working with the order and tried to hold out hope that we would find you. As the war kept going and the world became worse we started thinking it wouldn’t happen, well until you were brought to the manor.” Narcissa thinks about the connection she had felt to the young woman when she had been brought in by the snatchers, knowing Bella had felt the exact same from one look between them. 

Hermione frowned at the thought of a mother treating her children so badly, and how the three women had been treated while growing up. “I won’t lie. I hate the thought of your mother.” The young woman crosses her arms frowning at the smiles on the sisters faces. “I am also completely unsure that it is me that would be prophesised to be with three women like you. I mean… have you seen yourselves.” Hermione looks between the three as they each smirk at her. “Uh before I explain everything that happened yesterday, would you fix my arm? It’s just so confusing knowing its fake but still seeing it.” Hermione scratches the back of her head as she looks at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix smiles at her softly and moves to kneel in front of the young woman. She tentatively holds out her hands for Hermione’s arm which is given to her almost immediately. After rolling sleeve up past the scar, wincing slightly as she looks upon what the young woman has had to look at for so long. She waves her wand over the arm slowly muttering a drawn-out spell, and before the Gryffindor knows it, the thumb of the dark witch is running over her once again pure unmarred skin. “There you are little witch… all better again. Cissa can fix your memories like she did with the wonder twins, so you know what actually happened.” The dark witch looks into the hazel eyes of the woman who’s arm she is still stroking smiling at her. Hermione nods her head with a smile, wondering what she will need to do.

The blonde leans forward with a smile “All you need to do is look into my eyes darling, I can enter your mind and unlock the memories I hid.” Blue eyes meet honey and the blonde quickly enters her mind with a cool relax little one in her sweet voice filling up her mind. She feels the woman moving through her mind until she sees a locked chest in her mind. Now you are going to feel strange when this opens and you access the hidden away memories darling, prepare yourself. The brunette nods her head and gasps when she is suddenly seeing Malfoy Manor, and the apologies from the two sisters that had been spies, and that she would understand if the two survived past the war, as Bellatrix casts a curse on her arm to show the wound, visibly hating the sight of it.

Hermione’s eyes focus on the room and the three sisters across from her with a small smile “Well now I am no longer warring with my mind about the two different ways I have seen you two.” She looks between Narcissa and Bellatrix. “I can’t tell if it makes what I am about to tell you all easier or harder.” The brunette bites her lip as she looks down at her lap. “Just promise not to say anything until I am finished. I know you will want to but I don’t think I will get through if you do.” The younger woman watches the sisters until they each nod.

The young brunette sighs softly “I knew I would be a target. I knew from around fifth year my friendship with Harry put me in danger… well I should have known from second year when I was petrified, or third chased by a werewolf. But regardless I knew the Death Eaters and Riddle could try to get to Harry through me. And one of the main ways that could be was through my parents, we knew we would have to go on the run and the Order didn’t have the resources to prioritise my parents, so I took matters into my own hands. I tried to get them to go to Australia, hide away until everything was over and I could go and get them… but they refused. I had to make them forget. Forget about me and their life in London. Left them with documents that suggested they were planning on moving to Australia and building a dental practice. I don’t know where they are and even if I did they wouldn’t know me.” The brunette finishes explaining with tears escaping her eyes falling down her cheeks “So that is why when Molly said about me being her daughter I got a bit emotional, hadn’t really had much time to think about it until the last week.” She smiles sadly at the three women in front of her.

Narcissa scans her eyes over the young woman as Bella reaches out and wipes her tears from her position kneeling in front of the girl. “I wont lie to you Hermione… the fact you took away your parents right to a say does not sit particularly well with me. As a parent myself, and I am sure Andy would agree, it is incredibly unfair. You explained to your parents, and even if they didn’t understand the full scope of the danger, they were in they are still your parents. But with saying that, I know you must have considered this more than anything you possibly have in the past and it seemed to be the only logical way forward in the circumstance. We will do everything we can to help you in finding your parents and getting their memories back. That I absolutely promise you darling.” The blonde smiles at the young woman softly, glad to get one in return from her.

Andromeda smiles at the younger witch “Well as much as this has been an incredibly emotion fuelled conversation, I need breakfast. I assume you may need some time little Gryffindor in order to come to terms with the fact we have just told you we are most definite that you are the witch that is fated to the three of us.” She smirks slightly at the thought, “But also know sweetheart that as patient as we can be, please do not keep us waiting too long. We shall return to Black Manor and fetch the Black family book for you to see the prophecy and then we can have our next proper conversation hmm? But for now, let us join the others for breakfast so they can know that you are alright.” The four women in the room feel content in the knowledge that they all know a bit more about the others and are much more comfortable with each other.


	4. 4

The four women made their way up from the dungeons together in very comfortable silence, the sisters looking at Hermione continuously as she contemplates the information the sisters had given her, while they each considered the best way they could help the girl find her parents. While the three women were convinced the brunette was thinking about the news negatively it was the complete opposite, the Gryffindor was quite excited because it didn’t mean she had an unrequited crush that would never be returned, she could develop a relationship with the three undeniably gorgeous women. A soft hand placing itself on her shoulder brought the young woman out of her thoughts, Narcissa slightly worried about how she had simply entered her thoughts and not realised the four had found their way into the Great Hall. 

A blush covers the fair cheeks of the girl for what felt like the hundredth time in the presence of the sisters, and after a shy smile she quickly sat down with Dora and Teddy at the table. She grinned when the small boy immediately threw himself into her lap, babbling away to her and changing his hair to his mothers typical pink, his cheeky smile never leaving his lips. Hermione knew her friends were giving her concerned looks due to her running off the night prior but knew they wouldn’t ask right there given they are they only ones that know about her parents to their knowledge. She knew they were going to question her, but she wanted to enjoy her breakfast and spend some time with little Teddy. 

She glanced to the side and sent a smile to her friends to try and ease their concern, and her eyes travelled further down the table to two sets of dark eyes and one set of striking blue observing her with the young boy. She could acutely feel the eyes on her as she turned back to the table to enjoy her breakfast and be entertained by the energetic little boy in her lap, trying not to be hyper aware of every action she makes as she is watched still by the sisters. 

A short while later when they had all finished eating, small groups or individuals broke away and made to do some more renovation throughout the castle, with the hopes that it would soon be back to its usual state so children can return in September and they can grieve their lost ones. With a tickle to his stomach and a kiss to his head, Hermione hands Teddy back to his mother and excused herself to return to the library. Nothing had been destroyed in her favourite room of the castle, but the rumblings of explosions had caused most of the bookshelves to fall over and books had been strewn all over the room. She was two days in to working on the library, having started with the restricted section as she has been slightly worried some tome that could release something that shouldn’t be luckily nothing had. She had been able to completely restore the restricted section the day before, having only needed a day and a half for the smaller part of the room. 

Nobody else had come near the library, whether that was because they knew that is exactly where she was or because nobody else had cared about the room. Though that was before the conversation she had had with the sisters. Narcissa Black had decided she would join her young witch in the library, the two were similar in their love of the school’s library and the blonde wanted to offer her help and company. The blonde made her way in quite quietly, frowning at the state of disrepair of the room whilst trying to locate Hermione amongst the knocked over shelves and piles of books. A delighted smirk lit up the older woman’s features when her icy blue eyes fell on the figure of the brunette “Need a hand darling?” She practically purrs, her smirk deepening when she spots the younger woman jump before spinning around with a small blush on her cheeks.

“Hi?” Hermione squeaks out, surprised she had been joined and especially that it had been the blonde sister that had followed her, not having expected her to have followed her to the library. Narcissa was known for her reputation as the ice queen of pureblood society, the façade her mother had and had wanted her to take on after Andy had left and she had been promised to Lucius. The only places the blonde had felt safe to be herself were within the confines of the Hogwarts library and anywhere with her sisters, and now it would seem the little witch was becoming one of her only safe havens in the world.

“Did you think you were the only one that found comfort within the walls of a library darling?” The blonde queries with a distinguished eyebrow raised smirk ever present on those alluring lips. “I am very aware of how I am seen by the wizarding world Hermione, but I have never felt more at peace than in a library, especially this one. I never had to be the pureblood princess, or the aristocratic perfect Black sister. Surrounded by these books I am known only as Narcissa.” A fond smile curved around the red lips as a hand delicately runs over one of the only standing shelves before her eyes meet Hermione’s, noting the surprise and adoration in the hazel eyes she was beginning to love. 

Hermione grins at the blonde delighted that someone else finally understands the allure of the serenity of the library, she could escape the worries of Voldemort as she drank in the knowledge in all subjects and lose herself to worlds completely different to her own. “I suppose we both have a vested interest in restoring the library to how it was before. I have already completely restored the restricted section and so we just need to focus on in here, which as you can see needs a whole lot of work.” The brunette shifts into a more business like mode much to the amusement of the blonde “I am really glad you came to help Narcissa, otherwise I am sure it would have taken me a much longer time to complete it on my own…” The bright smile on the younger woman’s face assuring the blonde she had made the right decision in coming to offer her help while her sisters worked together elsewhere. 

The two women easily settled into a comfortable silence as they worked to restore the library, neither of them needing to talk to feel the power of having company around them. The Gryffindor was not working as quickly as she had the days prior, becoming distracted very often by the mesmerizing Slytherin at work, wasting potentially vital minutes staring in awe at the woman. She understood in those moments how so many people were so infatuated with the gorgeous woman, calling for her undivided attention while she tried to work. 

Narcissa was of course always aware of the moments the magic stopped across the room and the hazel eyes watching her every movement. Did she then further allure herself to the young woman by exaggerating her movements? Not for Hermione, she knew she was attractive, and she didn’t want to falsely attract the woman she wanted. The blonde wasn’t vain per say; she simply knew men and women alike were attracted to her wherever she went. She never stepped out on her marriage; she was a good wife… but that didn’t stop her from noticing the looks she constantly received. The woman did not look her age, nor did she look as though she had carried a child, her skin unmarred by time or weariness throughout the war. She knew she did not have to play up her allure for the affections of Hermione, especially not after the adoration she felt in the gaze upon her. She didn’t feel it necessary to call out the young woman and embarrass her for knowing she was being watched, she simply continued on a if she did not know of the attention being paid to her, smiling whenever the young woman went back to work – even if it was for shorter moments every time. 

The two continued on with their work in peaceful silence, a rhythm having developed between them as they set about clearing the surroundings of a shelf, reassembling it and then resorting the books upon them; and even with the young woman stealing glimpses of the blonde they were making very good progress. The serenity they had built was not to last, as an almighty crashing noise following the sudden entrance of another into their haven had both women jumping to attention. The younger woman was faster, hurling herself between the perceived danger and Narcissa, wand whipping out quickly and easily in a practiced move to protect the woman from the potential danger posed. The entire move taking barely any time and shocking the Slytherin and the sudden newcomer, who simply happened to be the niece of the blonde Dora Tonks. The slightly wild protective look in the hazel eyes caused Dora to stop short and hold her hands up in a passive stance “Woah no need to worry Mia, its only me. No danger, just me being clumsy as usual.” The metamorphamagus turns her hair from its neutral brown tone to her signature bubblegum pink as she speaks in a soothing manner trying to get through to the war heroine whose wand was still trained on her.

Luckily her aunt took pity and stepped forward to place her hand on the young woman’s bicep, her body a hairs breadth away from the younger woman infront of her “Its okay little one…” She coos softly in the Gryffindor’s ear “We shall have to talk about your protective instincts later on, but right now there is entirely no danger before us.” The blonde softly whispers as her manicured hand softly rubs the strong bicep under it. Hermione relaxes her stance, her wand no longer trained on her friend but still in her hand by her side. 

Nymphadora was also able to relax without a wand pointed at her “I’m sorry for shocking you with my entrance, didn’t expect books in the doorway.” She flushes in embarrassment looking at the offending books with a scowl “And I thought I had been getting better with my clumsiness…” The young woman trails off before almost remembering why she had ventured to the library in the first place. “Oh! Mum and Molly sent me to find you both, lunch was prepared half an hour ago and when you guys didn’t show after 20 they were pretty sure you had gotten lost in here.” She grins at both women who blush knowing it was something they had both done in their time. “But yeah, you guys have been here ages, you must be hungry. You can come back after lunch but come on.” The young mother nods her head and turns to leave thinking the two may want to talk about Hermione’s protective stance and her reaction.

The brunette and blonde hadn’t realised how much time had passed while they had worked (and not worked) both slightly embarrassed but glad the other had been the same. Hermione turns to face the blonde who is still standing very close shocking her slightly “I uh I’m sorry if I offended you by stepping infront of you Narcissa, I just… I had a need to protect you, so I did. I didn’t mean to upset you or anything.” 

Narcissa smiles sweetly at the younger woman “Darling I am not angry in any way. Lucius used to leave me be, or he would act like I was completely defenceless. When you stepped in front of me I felt neither belittled or completely alone. I felt truly protected, I know I had the means in order to protect myself but the fact you put yourself in harms way for me, yes it was not actually danger but it could have been. I was very touched Hermione, and very grateful.” Red lips press against a fair cheek softly with a smile as she feels the younger woman hitch a breath in sharply at the feel. “Now why don’t we head on down to lunch sweet girl, I am definitely hungry now it has been pointed out how long it has been since breakfast.”

The blonde woman reaches her hand out to grip one of Hermione’s own, as they make their way to the Great Hall together. They made their way silently through the castle with joined hands, and into the Hall. Neither women was particularly bothered by the looks they received from those in the hall, save for the smirks from the other two sisters. Hermione squeezed the pale hand in hers to prompt the woman to look her way and when blue eyes met her own she softly asked “Coming back to the library after eating?” The radiant smile she receives from the woman answers her question but she appreciates the small nod she gets from the blonde. She releases the hand she is holding with a smile, moving to sit with Ginny, Dora and Teddy while the blonde makes her way to sit with her sisters, the smile never leaving her face to the curiosity of all others seeing a very happy ice queen.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like THE worst. Life has gotten so diabolically busy that I've barely had time to breathe.
> 
> BUT three chapters should help... I hope.

The youngest Black sister sat herself primly opposite her sisters with her large smile turning self satisfied as she looks at the near identical women whose eyes move between herself and the Gryffindor further up the table she had just walked in with. Bellatrix frown when it becomes clear her baby sister will not voluntarily offer up any information as to her time in the library with Hermione “Well share with the class Cissa, what exactly occurred for the two of you to walk in holding hands and for our little witch to have what looks like your lipstick on her cheek?” Her eyebrows raise waiting for her sister to fill them in on the progress she had seemingly made with the young woman, helped along by the mutual love the two of them have for the Hogwarts library and books in general. 

The blonde smirks as her sister becomes impatient “Well we were simply working to restore the library; the brilliant girl has already completed the corridors surrounding the library and the restricted section.” A small frown forming on her lips as she thinks she only made that much progress because she was staying away from everyone, but quickly shakes herself from those thoughts. “We worked for hours, or well I worked solidly through the entire time, our little Gryffindor spent half the time with her eyes on me.” The smirk returns in full force as she thinks of the heated stare she had felt on her as they had worked “And when your delightfully clumsy daughter shocked the both of us Dromeda, she jumped in front of me to protect me without second thought.” The radiant smile is once again filling up the woman’s face, as well as soft smiles on her sisters faces greeting her. 

The three sisters sat happily as they ate some lunch, their thoughts occupied by the young woman further down the table sharing the food on her plate with the toddler settled in her lap. The women were enjoying watching the girl with their nephew and grandson in Andy’s case, most definitely enjoying the image of how she would be with their future children. The brunette was dodging questions from all of her friends surrounding her, about what is going on with the Black sisters and especially with Narcissa. The brunette had no answers to all of their questions, she didn’t know what was happening herself. She obviously knew about te prophecy, but she still couldn’t believe that she is fated to be in a relationship with the three gorgeous women. 

So the brunette did the only thing she could and diverted the attention off of herself and on to Ginny’s restarted relationship with Harry and talking to Dora about how she and Remus had been doing and what their plans are following the end of the war. They had a very jovial hour discussing the topics and being entertained by the energetic toddler, both of the other women glad Hermione had returned after her week away; as despite knowing she was in the castle from Harry they were still worried about their friend. That is until Harry and Ron approached, arms coming from above her shoulders to tickle the small boy on her lap, Harry’s grinning face leaning down next to Hermione’s. The women and toddler giggled at the boy’s antics as Ron rested his head on the opposite shoulder, making it seem as though the Golden Girl had three heads; causing smiles and laughter down the table. Harry had had the juvenile idea that he would end up with Ginny and his best friends would end up together so they could all grow older and have children of similar ages, but with the hindsight of his friends both wanting different things and being simply perfect as they are he knew they would still do it all together, just with different partners. 

The three sisters watched from their place further down the table in amusement of the antics the three could still get up to even following everything they had been through. The trio had all expressed their emotions in different ways over the last week, Harry had been throwing himself into spending time with the Weasleys, Dora, Teddy and Lupin; his need for a family unit shining through after yet another near death experience. Ron had started drinking far more than he should have, but after a drunken conversation with none other than Draco Malfoy he had sought help with his family and had started talking to Lavender and spending a lot of time with his ex. The trio knew they would come together but they knew that because of how close they had become even since their time on the run that it didn’t need to be immediate because they would come back together soon. 

Harry looks towards his female best friend “We were thinking, wanna go down to Three Broomsticks tonight and talk? Reckon you’ve got a lot to tell us about the three staring at you, and we should all talk?” He grins as her cheeks flush red at him pointing out about the Black sisters. After Hermione nods in agreement, the two boys squeeze her tightly in hugs before they leave the castle, having been needed in the ministry that afternoon to return back that evening for their dinner. 

Hermione moved a very reluctant Teddy from her lap and back to his mother before she stood from the table, approaching Narcissa for the pair to head back to the library and get as much done as possible within the day. As the two were making their way through the castle Hermione discreetly slipped her hand back into Narcissa’s with a small smile, having enjoyed the contact between the two earlier on. The blonde smiles genuinely at the younger woman and squeezes her hand “I was thinking, on your own it took you a few days on the restricted section. Between the two of us the main part of the library, despite it being bigger, should take around the same amount of time. What do you think?” 

The brunette nods her head in agreement “It might be three days but with a bit of luck we could get it done in two.” She grins at Narcissa before they walk through the doors of the library, her grin petering off as she looks around the room in contemplation “Okay no… I think it will be three.” Hermione looks around biting her lip softly “Best get started.” She squeezes the pale hand in hers softly before releasing it and walking deeper into the library to try and get as much work done as possible, knowing if the blonde wasn’t in her eyeline she would be able to focus completely. She wanted to learn more about the woman while they worked also… “So you said that you rivalled me in how much time you spent in here?” The brunette asks loud enough for Narcissa to hear wherever she is in the library.

A soft husky chuckle surrounds her from seemingly all directions before the silky voice of Narcissa floats through the air “Well I told you how in these rooms I could simply be myself. The cultivation of knowledge always fascinated me. We had different upbringings darling, I could not imagine being an only child, but I sometimes felt that way being the youngest. Bella and Andy were closer growing up, and then when Andy was disowned there was 8 years between me and Bella… she had finished schooling and I was only just beginning.” The blonde hums sadly “The only true companion I could have was knowledge, to everyone else I was the ice cold pureblood Slytherin princess.” Hermione frowns softly at the tone of the blonde’s voice so she starts making her way towards her. 

“You aren’t just the Slytherin princess and you aren’t just Bellatrix and Andy’s younger sister. You are Narcissa Black. You are gorgeous and so incredibly smart. I would care to guess that even before spending all your time in here you were intelligent.” Hermione smiles at the blonde as she moves to stand in front of the woman “I cannot quite believe that I am lucky enough to have been fated to someone like you. Yes as well as your sisters. But together we will always be learning, I am quite sure you are on of the only people that will keep up intellectually on debates instead of just ending them somehow.” The younger woman directs a wink towards the surprised blonde with a grin on her face. 

Narcissa smiles at the brunette “Thank you darling. For starting to see me, and for actively wanting a life of debates. Even if you may lose them all.” The blonde smirks at the affronted look on the Gryffindor’s face “Unfortunately for you little one, when you get excited about an argument you have the tendency of screaming your thoughts. As much as I would never actively enter your mind, my natural Legilimancy skills mean I can hear those stray thoughts, so will know every argument you will make and have my own points prepared.” The blonde stands triumphantly safe in the knowledge she would win.

Hermione frowns at that thought and crosses her arms not impressed that she would not be able to win any debates with the woman she knows would challenge her own thoughts simply because she gets excited “Well you will have to teach me Occlumency. And in the meantime, I will just have to distract you if I think I am shouting my thoughts.” Narcissa’s eyes took on a different kind of sparkle when the Golden Girl mentioned distracting her, blue eyes raking over the form of the woman. 

The blonde steps closer to the brunette, the smirk still present on her face “Oh darling…” a pale hand reaches to cup a red tinted cheek of the younger woman “I would love to see the ideas you have for distracting me. I am a very skilled multi-tasker and I am sure it will, stimulate my mind into working harder hmm?” The naturally husky voice of the woman dropped an octave as she husks into the ear of her companion, delighting in the shiver that runs down her body. “You can distract me any time you want little one, but perhaps we should get back to work? My sisters will be more than jealous if they found out just how close we have gotten.” Deep red lips press once again against the cheek her hand is not holding before stepping back, with that ever present smirk on her face. 

Hermione nods her head flushing a deep red “Huh oh yes, back to work… repairing the castle.” The slightly dazed younger woman looks into amused cerulean blues before shaking herself out of the daze slightly and heading off behind some bookshelves trying to get a hold of herself. The brunette set an alarm on her wand so the two could not get overly carried away and have enough time to get down to Hogsmeade for dinner with her boys.

The two easily become entranced by their work, neither particularly happy about working in separate parts of the room, but continually comment if they spot a book they enjoyed and discussing shared topics. Thus when Hermione’s wand suddenly starts to vibrate alerting her to the time she drops the offending item in shock. The resulting clatter alerting the blonde and even while scrambling to pick it up she was not quick enough before an amused blonde head pops around the bookcase followed by the curvaceous form. Hazel eyes should notice the raised eyebrow but all she can focus on is the delightfully tight dress hugging the blonde’s body she had not seen earlier due to the robes over the top. 

Narcissa moves closer to the frozen form of the woman, bending down to pick up her dropped wand swishing it to cancel the alarm “Pixie got your tongue little one?” She smirks at the flushing brunette. “I take it you are a fan of the dress darling. Well fitting robes are nothing on a perfect dress hmm?” She looks down at her own body proud of her figure even after everything she had been through. “It is nice. Usually with another’s eyes on me I feel slightly dirty and as though there is nothing more to me than my body…” She stops herself when Hermione quickly averts her eyes not wanting the blonde to feel that with her, pale fingers curling around her chin “Don’t look away from me Hermione. I said with other’s eyes. With yours I feel powerful, desired, and sexy. I enjoy your eyes on me sweet girl.” Narcissa places a kiss to the corner of her lips. 

Hermione looks into the blue eyes of the woman “You should feel all of those things, the ones from me at least. You are so powerful in so many ways, you could ask me to do anything and I would feel compelled to follow you. You could rule the world with a smile. You are…” Hermione gulps and gathers all of her Gryffindor courage “You are desired, and you are beyond sexy Narcissa. I feel like when I am around you, I cannot stop looking at you.” 

Narcissa smiles “Hmm yes I noticed that sweet girl. Before lunch you spent half of your time with your eyes on me.” The blonde smirks “I quite enjoyed distracting you and being watched, it was quite a shame you decided to work away from me this afternoon, though you have gotten more work done hmm? Though I will say, my favourite part of our interactions is this delightful blush, I am sure no other blushes quite as prettily as you my darling.” The back of the blonde’s hand trails over the brunette’s cheek bones. “I assume you had a reason for setting a wand alarm?” 

At the older woman’s question and accompanying head tilt the brunette nods “Oh yes, Harry and Ron requested dinner in Hogsmeade for the three of us to catch up after the last week and I didn’t want us to get quite so lost in time as we did this morning.” Hermione grins at the blonde “But we will come back tomorrow to get lost in our world of the library?” 

Narcissa nods “Well I do hope you enjoy your evening with the boys as much as I would have liked to see you this evening. You need some time to decompress with people around you and not running off to a muggle pub.” The blonde raises an eyebrow as Hermione blushes about what she had gotten up to the previous night. The older woman smirks “One final blush from you my darling.” She caresses the blushing cheek with a smile “Enjoy your evening Hermione.” The blonde woman makes her exit from the library, very aware of the eyes following her in awe, her lips as usual curved in to a smirk. 

Hermione shook herself out of the daze the blonde woman seems to put her in and followed her footsteps out of the library and down through the castle. The Golden Girl stops outside the doors of the Great Hall, hearing the muffled voices of the others eating their dinner. She looks towards the large doors thinking about the three sisters that must be sitting in the room, partially wishing she were spending another evening in their company, but then she thinks about her boys. The ones she hadn’t spoken to for a few weeks and who always know what to say to stop her from freaking out, so telling them about this prophecy was definitely the plan she had for the evening, as well as the catch up on the two of them. So she started out of the entrance of the castle, and on the walk down to the small village and to where the brothers she never had were likely waiting on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys,
> 
> hope you love the chapters loves.


	6. 6

Hermione made her way down from the castle and into the village. She walked into the little pub the three had frequented when they were students, entering into a small conversation with the pub owner Madame Rosmerta before her boys arrived. She knew almost immediately when the two had walked in, she had clocked some eyes on her presumably trying to determine if she was infact the Golden Girl, but the entrance of the ginger boy with Harry Potter they knew. They were descended upon by practically everyone in the pub, congratulating them and wanting to shake their hands, the three humoured the crowd for a while but slowly became more uncomfortable as they all looked as though they weren’t going to stop coming after the three. Rosmerta eventually told the punters to either leave the three be or leave the pub, allowing them to move towards a free table and escape from the craziness of the wizarding world. 

The three teens hated talking about their time on the run, and it was one of the main topics of questions received by them. The general public seemed to romanticise the idea, as if they were in hotels every night finding horcruxes constantly and having an easy time. They had no ideas about the lack of food, the absolute terror that ran through them at every noise thinking they would be captured at any moment… and people didn’t want to hear about all of those parts of the adventures. So they skirted around the subject as much as possible and moved away, knowing the reactions they would get. The Weasleys had been trying to prompt the boys into opening up but they had stayed firm in not talking about what they had been through, but they all knew it would be a matter of time with Hermione back that they would be cornered and practically forced into talking. 

The sadness that surrounded their previous year meant in no way they couldn’t have fun together, because they are still teenagers and best friends and closer than they had ever imagined. The three ordered meals from Rosmerta and each a butterbeer (absolutely no alcohol in Ron’s). When they all had their drinks on the table, Hermione looked between the two wondering who would be the first to talk about their past week. She wasn’t disappointed when Ron took a sip of his drink and shuffled slightly “To just start off with, I want to make sure after what I said to mum that we are on the same page. I love you Mione, I always will. But I love you how I love Harry, and Ginny. I know we kissed in the Chamber but it just felt like kissing my sister.” The ginger boy scrunches his nose up slightly with a bashful smile towards his female friend.

Hermione reaches her hand across the table and takes his larger hand in her own “I am so glad, we are 100% on the same page Ron. I love you too, but just like I love Harry. The brothers I never had.” She squeezes Ron’s hand and reaches to take Harry’s as well, a cheeky smile lighting up her face “Besides, who am I to stand in the way of Won-Won and Lav-Lav?” The brunette giggles along with Harry’s laugh as the boys face matches his hair across from them, a smile on his face knowing his friends approve of him getting closer to his ex-girlfriend again. 

The ginger boy takes a deep breath before looking between his two closest friends “Who would have thought a drunk conversation with Malfoy of all people would have led me to getting closer to Lavender again.” He shakes his head, his too long hair sweeping over his eyes. “The first couple of days, afterwards…” his blue eyes move to the surface of the table as Harry’s hand rests on his shoulder and Hermione squeezes his hand. “I was worried about Fred, he is gonna be okay but it was scary. I couldn’t think about it all, I didn’t want to. So I just drank. Anything I could get my hands on, even some muggle stuff. It wasn’t a good feeling, but it was better than feeling so lost.”

Harry smiles wryly “Ginny has had to vanish some bottles from me. Getting lost in alcohol is better than just being lost in the day… How can all these people praise us and hold us so high? I can barely look at myself in a mirror?!” He looks around at the people still looking at the three, getting slightly louder. 

“Because they have no idea what we actually went through, all they know is that we saved them all from Tom.” Hermione smiles wryly as she fiddles with the label on her empty bottle of butterbeer, the liquid in a glass on the table. “They also don’t want to know, most of the adults cannot stand to face the idea of everything we have been through, from first year even, so they pretend. Just like we do to them, pretend it was all sunshine and daisies finding a horcrux every night and just going on sweet little adventures.” The girl sighs as she looks between her brothers, both of whom seem to have aged so many years in the week she hadn’t seen them. “But I know what you mean, I got drunk last night, Andy came and found me. But it’s not my turn to talk.” She nods towards Ron, knowing he needs to finish. 

Ron nods his head with a sad smile “I was in the Hogs Head, just wanted to drink until I felt something other than whatever this is. I knew Malfoy was there, had been the nights before too, but we never spoke. Barely looked at each other, just a nod to each other when we were both there. Reckon I was pretty bad that night.” The three stop and look at Rosmerta as their meals are placed in front of them, all smiling gratefully until she walks away. “He came and sat next to me. Apologised for not doing more at the manor, as if he didn’t risk himself knowing it was us all along.” He shudders as the fake memory of Hermione screaming pops into his mind. Then he laughs humourlessly “Prick told me to tell him everything I wanted to, had no idea what he was asking. But I told him… how you sacrificed your parents Hermione, how I left then saved Harry from that locket in the lake. That we kissed and I thought the world had clicked, but it just didn’t…” He eats some of his food and lets his words hang in the air for a moment “I don’t think he actually expected me to tell him everything, was silent by the time I’d finished.” The ginger boy grins slightly.

“The git deserved to hear it, but he was alright about it. Told me it was the past, and even pointed out how much I was hurting mum and everyone, and how sad Lavender was everytime I ignored her around the castle. Right arse he was, but I needed to hear it.” Hermione and Harry smile sympathetically and nod, understanding how hard headed the ginger is and that he sometimes needs a shove in the right direction. “Didn’t even finish the drink in front of me, made my way straight up to the castle to find mum and Lav. Found Lav first and just apologised, slurred most of my words and just couldn’t stop. She wouldn’t let me apparate or floo in that state, made me sleep. As soon as I woke up I apparated to Mungo’s, Fred was still in and mum wasn’t leaving him. I don’t know when I started crying but by the time I was in front of mum I was sobbing. She was terrified until I started just apologising. George grabbed me into a hug and told me I didn’t need to apologise, just to be me and come back to them.” The man smiles and wipes some tears off his face, Hermione doing the same with a weak smile. “And that was a few nights ago, just been between the ministry and at the castle since.” The ginger grins slightly at his friends, feeling much better having the opportunity to talk to the two.

Harry takes a deep breath and signals for another round of butterbeer for the three with a smile towards Rosmerta. Only when their old bottles have disappeared and new ones sit in front of the three does the black haired boy begin. “Well we aren’t being very gentlemanly at all are we.” He cracks a grin at his friends as Hermione giggles slightly, muttering if they ever had been with a smirk. The plates they had finished eating from were swiftly disappeared upon an inclination of the girls head to the barwoman. “I don’t think the adrenaline left my body for around seven years. Every year at Hogwarts and knowing I was returning to the Dursleys… obviously the last year was worse. After we got the ministry back, which wasn’t hard when the remaining Death Eaters heard Riddle was really dead and their marks changed. Then we came back and still had no time to relax with Dumbledore’s office, Snape and the Black’s. I didn’t know what it would feel like finally being able to relax, and seeing the devastation that had happened. I don’t know who I am in this world without this fight, without Voldemort to beat. I tried duelling Bellatrix, after I screamed at Snape until I nearly lost my voice. They didn’t respond.” He laughs humourlessly, green eyes glassy with tears as he looks between his best friends. “They knew what I was doing… lashing out to get that feeling of something to fight for. I know we aren’t the same people we used to be… we did things we wouldn’t have ever dreamed of, and the magic of the locket for so long… I can still feel it sometimes.” He rubs his chest, and from the looks on his companions faces knows they can too.

“I’ve spent the last week with Teddy, Ginny and Dora mostly. Lupin has been helping around the castle more so Dora has been looking after Teddy. It makes me feel the lightest I have since third year. The nightmares still come though, can’t stop the thoughts I was waking up around an hour after laying down drenched in sweat and terrified he was standing above me.” Harry shudders slightly as he thinks of his nightmares. “So I drank. A bottle a night, sometimes more. Gin woke up a couple of nights but mostly not. Only knew I’d been up when she saw the empty bottle next morning.” He smiles wryly. “Andromeda came along one night when I was half way through a bottle of muggle scotch. Vanished the bottle, I got so annoyed. She didn’t even react, just stared me down; dunno if it’s the look of a mum or just a Black but it was terrifying.” He smiles slightly “She sat me down and just spoke to me straight. No sugar coating like Molly sometimes does…” He looks at Ron who nods his head “Told me it was going to be terrifying, that it’ll take a long time to heal. But that healing won’t come at the bottom of any bottles. Said if I was willing I should talk to Bellatrix, she would probably know best how after feeling in danger and worried at every turn, the fact its just done and we are expected to just be fine.” He shakes his head looking down at the table, part of him had originally been worried about how they may react to him possibly becoming friends with Bellatrix Black but knowing them they would understand the need for something at the moment. 

Hermione lets out a small breath “I think she was right. Your situations obviously aren’t identical but they are similar enough that I think you would be able to help eachother. Bellatrix was probably just older than us now when she decided to become a spy so it might help her as well as you. I know me and Ron probably feel pretty similarly, but we just helped keep you alive and sane before it was time for you to kill him.” She grins at her two boys slightly before it turns into a slight grimace as she realises it was her turn to talk, her shoulders dropping. “I know we all need to keep a check on our drinking… but I definitely need something a little stronger than butterbeer to even start wrapping my head around what I am about to tell the two of you. One shot, nothing more. But I think we will all need it.” She grimaces out a smile before making her way to the bar for three shots of firewhiskey from Rosmerta. 

Harry and Ron had shared worried and confused looks, they had always been the ones to encourage Hermione into drinking, obviously following the war it was different but they worried about what the girl would have to tell them that is so bad. The brunette returned to the table and Harry met her eyes “What has happened to warrant a shot for you to understand it? And to tell us? What’s gone on, you haven’t even left the castle?!” The boy frowns worried about her. When he is met with a raised eyebrow from the girl he picks up one of the shots “Whatever it is, we can fix it and get through. We always do in the end.” He smiles comfortingly to the girl at the table as he holds the shot out to the middle of the table.

Hermione lifts her glass last, clinking it against Harry and Ron’s “Merlin I hope you feel that way in a moment.” The three throw the shots back, not even reacting to the burn anymore so used to it sadly. “I assume McGonnagal told you I apparated away after seeing the memories, Bellatrix approached me and said she could remove the mark on my arm. It felt like I couldn’t breathe so I left. I went to a hotel near my parents house… just took a bit of time and had a nap. I needed to just be away. I came back that night and stayed in the castle for the week, just staying up near the library and being fed by Winky.” The brunette smiles softly thinking of the little house elf. “I thought I was ready and I was until Molly told me I was family, it made me think about my parents…” She trails off looking at her best friends with a pained look in their eyes as they nod, having guessed that is what caused her to excuse herself and practically run away. 

“I went to a muggle pub near my parents house and just drank… I didn’t want to think about anything at the castle or how close I was to home. So I cast a subtle notice-me-not and sat drinking until Andromeda turned up. She said that it would have been her sisters but they weren’t sure about coming after me after I left. She didn’t push me to explain anything about why I left or what it was that had upset me. She did want me to come back to the castle so they would know that I was safe around everyone else.” Hermione smiles at the two boys “So we came back, Bellatrix and Narcissa were in the entrance hall waiting for us to get back, seemingly to make sure I was okay. Because I was drunk and everyone else was asleep Narcissa practically demanded I go down to Slytherin with them so I didn’t hurt myself or anything.” The brunette looks between the two knowing she is about to lead on to the part she thinks they will hate her for; the part about being soulmates with the three sisters. 

Ron frowns in confusion thinking she had gotten to the end of what she was telling them “Mione… what about that needed shots of firewhiskey?” He tilts his head in confusion “It was pretty similar to ours?” His blue eyes meet honey coloured with deep confusion. 

“The rest is coming Ron.” She sighs deeply “We had gone to bed fine and I don’t think I have slept so soundly in that long, long before the war but that is beside the point. When I woke up the next morning they mentioned there were a lot of things they wanted to talk about, but they didn’t want to push me in to telling them anything about what had happened with us and me in particular. Andy went on to explain some prophecy that has been in their family for 200 years, that three Black sisters would have a soulmate that would restore their family name, a muggleborn soulmate at that. Narcissa explained that despite their father being sure the prophecy was about them as the first three sisters since it was made; their mother didn’t want them associated with a mudblood. So she married them off, or tried to in the case of Andy. They worked with the Order both because it was what they believed but also because they were always trying to find their soulmate… who they think is me.” Wide honey eyes dart between green and blue trying to gauge their reactions to the fact three sisters, two previously believed to be on the opposite side of the war, believed she was their destined soulmate.

Harry raises his eyebrows trying to hide a smile from how panicked his best friend was “And did Bellatrix have anything to say about all of this or did she go against absolutely everything known about her and stick quiet?” He asks finally letting a little grin slip past and on to his lips as she glares at him. 

Hermione maintains her glare set on Harry as she hears Ron snort out a small laugh “Bellatrix got rid of the scar on my arm and then Narcissa fixed my memories so I know exactly what happened, I did have to get crucioed minorly for the memories to latch on to something, but it was okay. And then after they had fixed them, I told them about what I did to my parents.” Hermione closes her eyes to try and stop the tears gathering from falling as her hands are immediately gripped by each boy, pushing their love to her and helping as much as they can. “Narcissa and Andy really weren’t happy because they are parents and they didn’t like that I made that decision for my parents. But all three said they would help me as much as they can to find them and help them, to bring them back to me or at least try their best to do so with the magic they have, and their resources.” The brunette smiles as she opens her eyes to look at the two boy at the table with her, before she winces slightly with a thought “You don’t hate me do you?” she asks terrified of the answers she will get in response. 

Both boys grip her hands harder “How could we ever hate you?” Harry frowns at even the thought “We said we would figure out what ever it was, and we will together. And if you are destined to be with the Black sisters, you are going to need all the help you can get!” Matching grins meet the brunettes eyes, and the Gryffindor girl cannot decide if she should be grateful for their never ending support or worried about just what that support is going to look like.


	7. 7

The three teens stayed in the pub long after they had opened up about their weeks and reaffirmed that they will still be friends while Hermione figures out her relationships with the Black sisters. They were enjoying being in a relaxing and calm environment together for perhaps the first time since their first year. Each of them enjoying their time away from troubles for a very different reason, Hermione glad to have told her brothers (they just are family now, everything they had shared and experienced essentially cemented their bond in her mind) about everything with the three sisters and happy they had offered their support and not rejected her. Ron needed some time away, obviously they all knew what they were walking into but that didn't stop the fact they are barely adults and have gone through more than some people double their ages, even triple their ages and he just wanted to act like a teenager. Harry… well he just wanted people to stop looking at him as some sort of hero and treat him like the person he wishes he was. Which is why he spends as much time with his two best friends as possible, because they never look at him like some sort of spectacle, in fact when the three are together everyone else looks at them all like they are a spectacle.

By the time the three were making their way back up to the castle it was dark except for the light from their wands and that from the torches outside the castle, stumbling up the path. Ron was loudly attempting to shush his giggling companions, defeating the purpose of trying to make the quieten down. The three of them stumble to the entrance of the castle, nearly falling over causing a much louder giggle to escape the lips of Hermione, who turns to the two suddenly silent boys in confusion. When she spots them standing pale with wide eyes, staring behind her, the inebriated woman does not comprehend why they may seem to look that way as she lets out a loud laugh “You both look like you’ve seen a ghost!” The brunette continues laughing as she turns, suddenly stopping at the sight of an angry and tired Molly Weasley and an amused Bellatrix Black standing at the base of the grand staircase in front of them. Hazel eyes widened as she took in the two women “Uh hi Molly… Bellatrix. Nice evening huh?” She asks slowly trying not to slur her words, hearing Ron snort behind her.

Molly huffs loudly “Nice evening?!” the red headed woman shakes her head vigorously “A nice evening would not involve me being worried the three of you had gotten kidnapped by someone wanting revenge. But no… you three were just off getting drunk.” Her glare directs solely on her youngest son when he snorts yet again “Something you find funny Ronald? Does your mother worrying for your health entertain you? Let’s see how much you entertainment you get from fixing up the castle with no potion for the inevitable hangover.” The matriarch glares at her now sheepish son, smaller glares directed to Harry and Hermione. “Boys get yourselves up to Gryffindor, it is late enough already. Hermione dear, Bellatrix and her sisters have volunteered to ensure you are okay tonight, Gryffindor is quite crowded.” The woman smiles softly at her, as the boys snigger behind her muttering little comments like ‘You’re in trouble’ and others until she waves her hand and sends a stinging hex at them both, smirking at the two yelps behind her.

Hermione bids the two red heads and black haired boy goodnight as they begin to ascend the stairs, before Bella takes her arm and begins their walk down to the dungeons “Cissy and Andy are probably sleeping already. Drinking two nights in a row? Are we to begin thinking you are developing a problem little witch?” A mostly amused but concerned look is directed towards the Gryffindor accompanied by a perfectly arched eyebrow.

The younger woman blushes and shakes her head as they walk, still quite drunk so wincing as she shakes her head “No, uh yesterday was simply a one off, I was emotional. Too many things bunched up and finally released. Tonight was… I’m not sure how to describe it. We just needed to let go and be ourselves, catch up on the last week of what we have been up to and just be three best friends. Not the three that helped save the wizarding world, not the insufferable Gryffindors that just wouldn’t die. The boys know about the prophecy and that you three think I am your mate, they found it quite entertaining actually, but they are going to help in any way I might need them.” She smiles as she leans further on the arm of the dark witch, smile widening as the smirk on the woman’s face turns into a genuine smile. 

Bellatrix smiled at the fact the Gryffindor shared the prophecy of the four women with her closest friends, especially when part of her had been worried the teen would reject the idea and ignore that it even exists because of the albeit fabricated, but vivid past between them. She pulls the shorter woman slightly closer to her body with her smile still present “I am glad you were able to share with them, and that they reacted well; even if I am not sure if I should be offended at the idea you will need help.” The dark witch chuckles lowly winking at the younger woman. “I know that it doesn’t change the fact there is a lot for the two of us alone to work through… I know the fake memories still affect you Hermione, and the fact I was originally one of the reasons for you hiding your parents. I also know the only thing I can do is help, help you through the nightmares and help show you that I am not the person you had been warned about.” The older woman averts her eyes as she lets the two in to Slytherin common room, ashamed of the person she had to pretend to be as they walk in to the room, spotting her sisters asleep in a large bed like the one from the night before. 

Hermione frowns slightly at how Bellatrix had seemed to almost shrink at the thought of the fake person she had portrayed “It will take some time, I can’t say I will wake up tomorrow and never react in an adverse way to you if I am in some sort of mood or something. But I know for a fact you are not the woman we were all led to believe, my subconscious may take a while longer. But last night with all of you was the first time I hadn’t had a nightmare since… well I don’t actually know since when. Which proves that even if my body may not always agree, I feel safe around you, all of you. We will get there Bellatrix, you just need to work with me and be patient. But if we could work on it tomorrow?” The Gryffindor grins slightly “But could we start working on it tomorrow? I was actually thinking about going and looking at the Room of Requirement to see what may be salvageable before working on the library after lunch. I know Narcissa will probably join me in the library… would you like to accompany me to the Room of Requirement?” The young woman smiles in earnest at the eldest sister, lighting up at the happy look in near black eyes meeting her hazel.

“I would love to join you in seeing what the fiendfyre did to the room, whether the castle simply blocked off that room or if the entire magic of the room has been destroyed…” The dark witch trails off, her obvious interest and fascination showing on her face as she considers what may have happened with the powerful, mysterious room. Hermione watches her expressions and obvious thoughts with a smile on her lips, knowing she made the correct decision in asking from help from the Slytherin woman. She had wanted to start spending more time with the witch before she found out about the prophecy, wanting to learn more magic from her and her sheer power. She knew she would be able to learn a lot more from the witch than any book she had gotten her hands on in the restricted section of the library during her time in Hogwarts. 

“Then it is decided, after breakfast we can go and see if there is anything left over!” Her face just shows how excited she is about possibly seeing some of the power within the walls of the castle. “But now we need to go to sleep, or I really won’t want to wake up.” The brunette giggle slightly, smiling when her clothes are transfigured and the woman’s magic caresses her body. The two climb in to bed next to each other, Hermione remembering from the morning that Bellatrix had wanted o be the one waking up holding her. Both women laying with matching smiles on their faces as they feel each others body heat as well as the heat coming off of the already slumbering Black sisters.


	8. 8

The younger two Black sisters woke the next morning slowly, confusion and shock replacing the left over sleep clouding their minds. Bella was not in bed with them when they had fallen asleep together. The relationship between the three sisters had always been different, taking comfort from eachother and not from their parents and it had continued evolving as they had gotten older and learnt they were destined to share a soulmate. After everything they had been through, sleeping in the same bed had been a saving grace and had calmed them all. The addition of Hermione the previous night had completed them, and the surprise addition of her being curled up in Bella’s arms caused happiness and confusion, not having expected the Gryffindor to be in their bed another day. They enjoyed seeing how purely at peace Bellatrix seemed sleeping and holding the younger girl; both of them soundly sleeping completely unaware of the two watching them. Bellatrix slowly awoke, her arms squeezing the Golden Girl slightly, a soft hum releasing from deep red lips and a content hum from pink lips buried in the chest of their older sister. After glaring off the looks of her sisters, somehow managing to only slightly blush in response to their teasing, the eldest sister explained the night previous and how they ended up with their soulmate sharing their bed a second night, all the while her arms staying firmly locked on the sleeping brunette. She explained her late walk and bumping in to the Weasley matriarch and having a conversation with her over tea to try and calm the woman worrying about the Golden trio who had been out for hours, and how they waited for the three to make their way in stumbling and giggling, obviously drunk. How Molly had told the three off and continued berating the two boys as they made their way up the stairs while Hermione was released to the dungeons with them. How the younger woman had asked if she had wanted to work with her in the RoR, the younger sisters elated with the progress being made between the two, knowing it had to be harder because of the fake memories warring with the facts the young woman knows. All three sisters were silenced as the Gryffindor stirred against the eldest, mumbling and grumbling as she buried her face closer to Bella, incidentally nuzzling into her breasts. 

The sisters smirked at the behaviour of the Golden Girl, practically purring into Bellatrix’s chest as said woman runs her hand through tangled brown hair. Hermione jumps back in surprise when she realises where she had settled her head, her face flushing a deep red as the three Black women chuckle “Do you always blush this much darling, or is it just around us?” Narcissa purrs with a smirk as she reaches to caress a rosy red cheek, getting even darker under her ministrations. 

The brunette sputters a few times trying to collect herself “It would seem that the three of you have more of an influence on my blushing than I would have liked and I have been blushing an awful lot more the last few days, though in the middle of a war there wasn’t much to be blushing about.” She attempts to deflect the fact the sisters affect her so much whenever she is around them, but by the three matching smirks aimed her way she knew they knew what she was trying to do. “Well I think it is time to get up for breakfast to get a start on today…” Hermione looks at Bellatrix “Who knows what is waiting for us at the Room of Requirement.” She scrunches her nose in an adorable manner before climbing off of the large bed, hyper aware of the three sets of eyes watching her with matching smirks as the sisters lay back on the bed observing her transfiguring the pyjamas Bellatrix had given her back in to jeans and a jumper. “Well as comfortable as the three of you look, it is time we all get up and head to get some breakfast.” She smiles at the three women laying contently, their eyes roaming her body before she eventually gives up with an eyeroll. “Well I am going upstairs, thank you for letting me stay in here again last night, I sleep very well with all of you.” Hermione smiles sweetly at the three sisters before leaving the room, needing to go and get something to eat and drink. 

The three women in the bed smile at the door their young love just left through, happy with the progress they have all been making with the Gryffindor. They each get up, deciding that she was right even if they all wanted to stay in bed, following the lead of Hermione. They each change into other clothes and get ready for another day fixing the castle. The three women all looked as they always did, exceptionally sexy and elegant in their own ways – as if they had all stepped out of a magazine. When they walked into the Great Hall together, all others automatically looked to them, in awe of the sheer aura of the three women as they smile rather than the near permanent smirks on their lips. Three sets of eyes search over those present in search of their Gryffindor, all settling their eyes on her simultaneously; their smiles intensifying at the soft one being sent their way from the Golden Girl. 

Hermione watches the three goddesses saunt their way to an empty space to begin their breakfast, knowing a flush has once again risen up from her chest onto her face because of the smirks being sent across the table from her best friends. Discreetly slipping her wand from its holster on her arm, she swiftly sent two stinging hexes at them, causing two incredibly loud yelps to escape them and silence all other conversation in the hall. The two boys turn near enough the same shade as Ron’s hair as all eyes move to them, the boys glaring at the giggling brunette across the table from them. Molly shakes her head at the three of them, wagging one of her fingers “Just because the three of you saved the wizarding world does not mean you get to forget all manners and behave like children at the table. Understood?” She raises a menacing eyebrow at the trio, though her fond smile takes away from the fear factor, simply grateful that the three are able to act like the young people they are despite everything they had been through.

All three quickly turn to their plates, their faces flushing red at being chastised in front of everyone, but discreetly grinning at each other after their antics enjoying feeling like normal teenagers even after being reminded of saving their world. Everyone else at the table pause to smile fondly at the trio happily noticing their grins and happier dispositions than the day prior, not many happier for them than the Black sisters – all three happy that the young woman is more relaxed and happy after everything she had been through, glad the three stuck together. They weren’t naïve enough to know there weren’t going to be rough patches, the likely fact Hermione will experience some form of PTSD; all of the adults surrounding the three knew they would need to keep an eye on them, even without knowing the full extent of the dark magic they had been around during the last few years. Obviously the sisters worried more for Hermione, but also for what her friends may begin to go through now they are able to finally relax, especially knowing that their soul mate may prioritise helping them over ensuring she herself is taken care of. They are also grateful for being able to spend some time independently with the girl, to determine for themselves what her frame of mind and feelings are, as well as building connections with her. 

The trio enjoy the rest of their breakfast, laughing and joking about any subjects that came to mind, simply content in being themselves with no thought of the people surrounding them nor what they had been through. They had been enjoying their conversations with no thoughts towards the work they needed to do, until a hand rested itself on Hermione’s shoulder giving her a shock. As her head turned her eyes met the black orbs of Bellatrix smiling softly down at her “Hey, I was just going to head upstairs. My sisters have abandoned me for McGonagall to look over the wards. I don’t want to rush you, you’re enjoying yourself. I’m just letting you know I am going to be up there when you are ready.” The older woman nodded “So just meet me upstairs when you are ready.” 

Hermione stood up quickly after the boys nodded at her with smiles on their faces “Oh don’t worry, we didn’t realise the time. Molly will be wanting the boys to go and get on too…” Hermione smirks at the groans from the two sitting down “But I am ready when you are Miss Black.” The Gryffindor grins at the Slytherin as they start to make their way towards the large double door. They made their way through the castle in relative silence, neither needing conversation as they think about the magic of the castle and what may be waiting for them. The journey up through the castle was very different from the last time Hermione was making her way from the room and back down the castle, but she could almost see herself and Ron sprinting past her shooting spells off behind and infront of them. Hermione fluttered her eyes as she tried to summon up all the courage of the Gryffindors before her, to avoid the thoughts that rushed into her head about the war and what they had sacrificed, fear threatening to encompass her because of one room but she would not allow it to. 

Their arrival to the stretch of wall the Room appears on was met with some quiet excitement in both women as Hermione paces and requests the room of hidden things, trepidation filling them at the thought of just what is going to greet them, if the room even will greet them. As the door appeared, the young woman took a deep breath in preparation for how the room may look, a glance to the side at Bellatrix and after an encouraging nod she pushed open the heavy doors.

Both women stood in shocked silence as their eyes took in the scorched room, both still as they take in the smell and state of the room of hidden things. Hermione moved slowly as she entered the room, eyes roaming while she allowed her magic to reach out and interact with the room; not having realised the dark witch remained at the doors watching her in surprise as her strong but soft magic branched out of her and into the room. Bellatrix’s eyes never strayed from the younger woman intrigued at the sheer power of the Gryffindor, knowing even some of the most experienced and mastered wizards cannot do such things. “Hm… little witch, how did you learn to do that?” The low husky voice entering the silence around the two women shocking to both of them used to the silence. 

Hermione spun around quickly, hazel eyes meeting black “Oh.” Her magic stops searching the room suddenly as she realised what she was doing “I’ve always been able to sort of feel the magical aura of thing I suppose you can call it. But its only the last year or so my magic has been able to reach out and interact.” She smiled self consciously, no one had ever asked her about it so had assumed nobody else could feel it, whether it was her magic or just because nobody paid it enough attention. 

Bella smiled widely “Presumable why you have been so successful with repairing everything, your magic has been interacting and weaving with the magic in the castle instead of forcing in. You really are the smartest little witch aren’t you…” The older woman trails off as she thinks about that and everyone else repairing the castle so much slower because they haven’t connected with their own magic like Hermione has. “Not many people accept their magic like you have, most utilise it as a tool rather than an extension of self. I assume you are also proficient and wandless and wordless magic. Perhaps also a natural occlumency shield with your connection to your magic?” Her eyebrows raised in question to the younger woman who bushed and nodded. A surprised laugh escapes red lips as her crooked wand suddenly flies out of her hand and into the outstretched hand of the smirking Gryffindor “Very clever little witch…” The dark witch smirked as she stalked towards the proud looking younger woman “But you do not yet wish to challenge me, you have power yes, but it is no match to mine.” She winked and leant very close to the blushing woman, taking her wand from a tan hand. “Lets get to work shall we?” Bella moved away with a smirk happy with the teasing she had done, knowing not to push too far.

Hermione shook herself off, blinking away the surprise and arousal towards the older woman, turning around and continuing her check of the room, magic drifting out to connect to what is left to help bring it back together. A sudden sharp breath from the other woman around a corner jolted Hermione into rushing around a stack of burnt chairs concerned the woman had injured herself when her eyes fell on what had shocked her. Horrifically burned and charred in the middle of one of the passages lay the body of Vincent Crabbe, the caster of the dark curse that debilitated the room. Tears sprung to hazel eyes as she thought on how the boy had wanted that to be herself and her two best friends, burnt to a crisp in this room, as her body jolted away and the entirety of her breakfast came back up. A soft hand rested firmly against her back, some calming magic slowly entering her body, so she spelled away her sick and straightened up. “I’m fine. We need to take him to the hospital wing so he can be returned to his family.” The young woman reverted into planning mode, stepping away from her emotions to allow her to think rationally and not become sick again. Bellatrix frowned at the younger woman’ behaviour sadly, knowing the young woman survived through the war because of that ability.

The dark witch made her way deeper into the room, looking around at what artefacts had burned and what had survived the cursed fire, after she had levitated Crabbe’s body closer to te doors to allow them to take him out after they had searched the room; having conjured a white sheet and placed it over him. As she made her way through she couldn’t shake the feeling of having been there before, not able to recall why she recognised it, not recalling finding the room during her schooling. As she moved past a pile of books and a large cabinet came into view dark eyes widen as she suddenly remembers that fateful night around a year prior, stopping and staring at it as she thinks back on all of the things she had had to do because of the job Dumbledore gave her. The older witch lost herself to thoughts about her past, memories and regrets filling her more than she had ever expected them to. 

The Gryffindor had been looking around the room, vaguely wondering why she could no longer hear the older woman’s footsteps so made her way towards where she had last heard her. When she rounded the corner and her eyes fell on Bellatrix stood still staring at the cabinet her eyebrows fell into a frown, not immediately recognising what it was. Hazel eyes widened in surprise when the realization hit her that it was the way they had gotten into the castle the year before when Dumbledore had been killed. She took in how Bella was standing, part of her wanted to slowly approach and help the woman while part of her wanted to scream at the woman about how much bad she had been involved in, spy or not. Hermione approached Bella slowly, trying to figure out how she would respond to the woman standing in front of the cabinet. She hadn’t expected the woman to whirl around when she heard her approaching, and she also hadn’t expected to see the tears collected in onyx eyes. “Bellatrix…” The young woman trailed off as her eyes assessed the woman to determine how she will react.

The Slytherin’s eyes widen as she takes in her young mate in front of her, hating that she has already been seen as vulnerable by the girl simply because of looking at a cabinet she had once travelled in. Her shoulders rose up when she decided to ignore her emotions “Don’t worry about me little witch. I’m fine.” She brushed off the concern of the Golden Girl, moving to walk past her until the girl grabbed her wrist “Don’t Hermione.” 

Hermione glares at her when she is warned off “Don’t tell me not to do something. Yeah you did some bad things but it was to help win the war. Without you Tom might have won.” The Gryffindor ignored when the woman winced at the use of his first name. “I obliviated my parents and killed Greyback. We all did things that we aren’t proud of.” She softens the grip she had on the arm of the older witch as she turned towards her, with fire in her eyes.

“You didn’t have to cast a spell on some of your closest friends to make them seem as though they went insane, you didn’t spend 14 years in a prison being terrorised by dementors.” The dark witch become slowly more angry and unstable with her magic as she grew more agitated. “You didn’t mean for a spell to move your cousin out of the path of a killing curse only to fall through the veil and DIE.” The final word shouted out as a burst of magic pulsed out of the older woman. 

Hermione watches the woman “No I didn’t Bellatrix. But you cannot continue on feeling sorry for yourself. Yes Sirius died, yes you were in prison, and you healed the Longbottoms. You have to leave it all in the past. Or you are going to push me and everyone else away.” When the other woman scoffed Hermione’s eyes narrowed as the dark magic inside her started swirling with interaction from Bellatrix’s darker signature. “What do you want me to say? Do you want me to scream at you and blame you for Sirius’s death? Do you want to go back to Azkaban or whatever they are going to put in to replace it?! OR do you want to pull yourself together and get over it!” The Gryffindor glares at the woman. “Yes you have the dark mark, you had to be a death eater. And unless it wasn’t acting when you were skipping along gleefully shouting about killing Sirius then everyone knows it was an accident. So I guess the question is…” A cruel smile appears so out of place on the sweet young woman’s face “Did you want to kill Sirius?!” 

Bellatrix’s eyes widen at the younger woman, having felt slightly better at the beginning of her little speech and becoming far angrier by the very end when she practically accuses her of murdering her younger cousin. “Of course I didn’t want to kill him. He was my baby cousin.” She glares at the younger woman, with a surprisingly cruel look in her eyes to match the smile.

“Are you sure? You weren’t sick of him for getting to be the person he always wanted to be after escaping from Azkaban when you had to go back and serve that vile man? Didn’t want to spite Dumbledore for sending you to Azkaban by killing one of his most talented duellers?” The younger woman smirks, the dark magic having brought out a side of her she is not able to control.

Bella stepped up into the Gryffindors face angrily “How dare you Granger.”

Hermione scoffed “How dare I? You’re the one that killed your cousin and laughed about it.” 

The older woman reeled back in surprise “If that is what you think then I will leave you, obviously want nothing to do with a filthy death eater do you Golden Girl.” The woman spit out before whirling around anger radiated from her body in almost a visible aura, storming her way to the entrance of the room. She easily levitated the body of the young boy that had been friends with her nephew and headed towards the hospital wing; hoping Poppy would be present as well, needing to have a conversation with the woman she had been close to during her time at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working really hard to try and upload more, hope you enjoy the chapter tonight.


End file.
